All for Buffy
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Giles left for England & Buffy replaces him at the magic box. She won’t be alone for long. Suddenly… Something happens to her… Is she alright? Read and you’ll know ! REVIEWS 4 MORE
1. Chapter 1

**All for Buffy**

****

****

**Author :**** Maryline**

****

****

**Summary :******

Giles left for England. Buffy replaces him at the magic box. She won't be alone for long. Suddenly… Something happens to her… Is she alright ? Read and you'll know ! Reviews for more chapters.

****

****

**GIVE ME REVIEWS AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS, THANKS. I already made 13 chapters in French and people seem to like this story. I hope you'll love it as well !**

**I translate my French fanfics into English and have American & English pen pals to correct. Thanks very much Kime for correcting this one ! If someone's interested in correcting other fanfics (Charmed, Higher Ground, Alias, TW...) I began translating into English please email me. **

****

****

**CHAPTER 1******

A few months ago Giles left for England, the place he used to live in, because he needed to find himself, ...

Dawn goes to high school, Xander works on a yard and he's the boss now. Anya gave up her vengen demon activities after going to far after she broke up with Xander. Willow's mind slowly recovers after being Dark Willow and almost destroying the world. And Buffy tries to forget what Spike did to her, what he almost did to her… and her sexual adventures with him. She wondered how she had went so far.

The morning rises on Sunnydale.

Buffy prepares breakfast for Dawn and then takes her to school. Buffy then goes to the magic box. She's been taking care of it alone since Giles left, but her friends sometimes come and help her when their work day, or school day, is over.

Giles showed her how to do the shop work and she already went one day to help him…

Buffy begins doing a bit of cleaning. Everything must be cleaned before the clients arrive.

She also takes a look at the comptability.

« That's ok we're not in the red » thinks Buffy.

The first clients arrive; the door always makes a little noise each time someone enters. It's a couple of ± 30 years old. Buffy looks at them, they seem happy.

She goes and see them to offer her help.

- Hello, can I help you ?

- Yes, says the woman, I'm looking for a magic perfume.

- Magic in what way? asks Buffy.

- I want our love to be eternal. No more arguments but only love, answers the woman precisely.

- Okay, says Buffy, then I suggest you this perfume.

Buffy takes the perfume on hand and gives it to the woman.

- Can I try it ? asks the woman.

- Yes of course, go ahead, says Buffy.

- Yum… it smells good. We'll take it.

- Alright, says Buffy, it costs $30 .

The woman gives the money to Buffy who takes it and packs the perfume. The man's still looking in the shop, searching for something.

- Can I help you Sir? asks Buffy after taking the money and giving the perfume to the woman.

- Yes. Look, I'm a writer and I don't have much imagination. It's dramatic for a writer and I have a book to write soon. I don't know what to write anymore…

- I know exactly what you need, says Buffy walking to a corner of the shop.

She takes a pen and gives it to the man who seems a bit surprised.

- A pen ! he says surprised.

- Yes but not an ordinary one, says Buffy. It gives you inspiration. I'm not saying he'll do all the work for you but it'll be helpful to get your imagination back…

- Ok, says the man, it could work for me, I'm taking it.

They walk to the cash register once again.

- That will be $20 please.

- Here you are, says the man when giving the money.

Buffy takes it and packs the pen. Then she gives it to the man.

- Thank you miss, says the couple, goodbye.

- Thank you as well and have a nice day, answers Buffy.

There're no more clients for an hour and Buffy gets bored. She doesn't know what to do for the day to pass faster.

"I wish I had a vampire or demon to fight cause then I'd know what to do" she thinks.

Then the door made noise again. That means someone's coming in the shop.

Buffy looks at the door… This time they are no clients…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks very much Just Wolf for the review. She knows about the magic cause Giles told her. I don't know what "stiff" means, lol sorry. I swear it's better in a few chapters, that's what people told me about the French version.**

****

**CHAPTER 2******

Three men enter the shop. They wear cowls on their head and have guns.

« They don't seem nice » thinks Buffy.

Buffy who never fears anything goes next to them.

- Can I help you guys ?

- Yes, we want the money you got here, answers one of the guys.

- Sorry no luck, says Buffy, there's almost nothing in it.

- Show us anyway, says a second guy.

- Ok, says Buffy.

She walks to the cash register and when she went behind it one of the guy followed her to make sure she doesn't hit the alarm to call the cops.

- That's all the cash in the cash register ? asks the guy.

- Yep, I told you, says Buffy.

There's only $150 in the cash register.

- She must put everything into a safe at the end of the day, says one of the burglar to his friends.

Buffy doesn't know what to say cause they are right.

- You're wrong this is all I got so take it and go !

- Oh no we're not going anywhere, says one of them.

Buffy gives them the money and then comes back behind the cash register to hit the alarm, if she can.

She's use to fighting vampires and demons but not humans. Well, those guys seem human plus they're carrying guns.

- Where are you going ? asks one of them.

- Nowhere, says Buffy embarrassed. I'm just gonna get a bag for you to put the money in it…

- Yeah right! I'm sure you were trying to push on the alarm button to call the cops.

- Oh, hell no, says Buffy wishing they'll believe her lie.

- Liar, says guy who seems to be the leader.

- Get your ass back over here ! demands the guy.

- Why ? asks Buffy.

The one who seems to be the leader gets in front of her putting his arm near her asking kindly where she hides the rest of the money.

- Nowhere, I told you there's no more money.

- You're starting to piss me off, says another guy.

Buffy stands in the middle of the room.

- As you don't want to tell us where the money is…

- What are you gonna do? asks Buffy. Are you going to shoot me? Cause me being dead is not gonna be helpful to you guys.

- It's not stupid, says the leader, so you're ready to talk ?

Buffy thinks a few minutes on the best way to get out of this bad situation.

- So ? asks one of the guys.

- We don't wanna wait anymore, says the leader getting more angry.

- Look, says one of the other guys, we got the money we'd better go now. We'll come back later to take more, ok ?

- No way, answers the leader.

The leader points his gun at Buffy…

Buffy doesn't move…

- You're crazy, says one of the guys, you're not gonna shoot her, that wasn't in the plan.

- Eh, I'm just having fun, of course I'm not gonna shoot.

While they're speaking the leader still has his gun on Buffy. Even if he's not really looking at her the guys are and Buffy doesn't move. She doesn't want the situation to get worst. The hand of the leader doesn't stay steady it's moving a bit as he's talking with his guys. He doesn't notice that.

… several seconds later…

We hear a big noise, the leader gave a shot without noticing. Or was it his intention ?

Where is it gonna fall ? What is it gonna hit ? Will Buffy be hurt ?

…


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**CHAPTER 3**

They all look at Buffy. She feels an atrocious pain and looks where she was hurt. Her blouse is covered with blood on her stomach. She collapses on the ground. Buffy lies down on the ground, eyes shut.

- Look at what you did !

- I didn't mean to… it was an accident… I didn't mean to…

- You said it would have hurt people ! And you just killed Buffy.

- Don't be stupid, I didn't kill the slayer, says the leader with a strong voice.

- Do you think she's that strong to avoid a bullet ? asks another guy.

- Go and check if she still has a pulse ! asks the chief.

One of the guys goes and takes Buffy's wrist in his hand trying to feel her pulse.

- Yes she still has one but it's weak and hard to feel.

- Oh my God, says the 3rd guy, what did you do ?

- You're not gonna cry because I killed the slayer right? Look, our plan was to take the money and we thought the old man would be there. We arrived and Buffy was there instead of him. How could I have guessed ?

- Hurry up we gotta go, says another guy.

- Good idea, says the leader.

Apparently the robbers know her, at least a little cause they know her first name and that she's the slayer.

They leave the magic box with the money and leave Buffy lying on the ground. Unconscious, and bleeding to death…

…


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. Some other chapters are longer but I haven't translated them yet. Hope you'll like this chapter !**

**--------------**

**C****HAPTER 4**

Almost one hour after the incident Buffy's still unconscious. She lays in her blood.

Nobody enters the shop. As always nobody did see or hear anything about what happened.

Eyes shut, and unconscious, Buffy has a dream. She's walking. It's the evening cause it's dark outside. She's not alone but with a young man holding her hand. She doesn't see who this guy is but she feels good. They walk quietly talking about all and nothing. There's nothing demonical, evil, or supernatural…

Then something disturbs her 'sleep'. In her subconscious she hears a noise but doesn't know what this is. She succeeds in opening an eye a bit.

« What am I doing here ? » wonders Buffy.

She leans a bit, and sees all the blood coming out her body.

« Oh my God, I'm at the magic box and covered in blood ».

« It hurts ! If I catch the guys who did this to me I'm gonna kick their ass. I'm gonna take my vengeance and give them a hard time. Who do they think they are to shoot me ? Nobody can shoot the slayer. I'm the one who kills others… ».

Buffy doesn't really know what she's talking about.

Her vision's a bit blurred and she's hurt. She's in pain. Then images from what happened come back in her mind. Everything's clear now. She's conscious a bit and then after a few minutes is unconscious again !

She 'lives' the next part of her dream. She still doesn't see her partner's head. He asks her to close her eyes and he kisses her tenderly and then savagely. She loves that and kisses him in return.. She feels alright now.

Then this mysterious friend disappears without saying anything. She's alone, in her dream, laying down on the ground someone in her blood. But in her dream there's no pain.

In the magic box the noise meaning someone's entering is there again.

Someone's coming inside the shop…

…

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL KNOW WHO'S COMIING ! So review and you'll have the next chapter soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS ! Please keep them coming !**

**Sorry if there're still mistakes. I do my best to translate and I give a lot of work to my corrector with all my stories ! If someone wants to help...**

**Here's the next part of the story.**

**---------------------**

**CH****APTER 5**

Spike ! He runs near Buffy.

- Oh my God Buffy…

« I knew something was going wrong, I felt it » he thinks.

« I was walking in my crypt and I felt this pain… it hurt… I put a blanket on me and decided to go see her. I ran to the magic box… ».

He's dressed all in black as always with his long black leather jacket that always suits him. He also wears his black leather jean and a black t-shirt.

- What the hell happened here ?

He looks all around him but sees no clues. Only Buffy lying down on the ground, eyes shut in blood. Her blood. With a blouse covered in blood.

- Buffy can you hear me ?

No answer.

He shakes his head at Buffy and triesshake hers, then he caresses her hair and face.

She's still in her dream but she can feel Spike's touch.

- Buffy answer me ! Love

He only gets a few whispers in response.

- Try to open your eyes.

She tries with all her strength

- Love, it's me Spike.

Hearing his name she succeeds in opening her eyes a bit.

Spike looks at her like she was an alien. He's not used to see her in such bad shape. Buffy's strong, very strong and seeing her like that is freaky. Spike doesn't fear anything but this time someone touched his true love. He thinks about who might have done that to her to beat him up himself. To make this person regret his action.

- Buffy, you're ok ?

- Spike, is that you ?

- Yeah love it's me.

- I … I feel pain.

- Wait, I have an idea, Spike says.

He picks her up from the ground and carries her. He doesn't forget the duster so he's bot burnt by the sun. He goes out and runs with Buffy on his shoulders.

- Spike what are you doing ?

- Everything's fine love, don't worry.

He brings her back to his crypt where he puts her comfortably in his bed.

- I'm gonna look after you, I'm gonna take care of you…

- But…

- Close your eyes and have a rest, I'll take care of you.

Buffy is very weak, she closes her eyes and goes into a deep sleep.

Spike gets stuff to cure Buffy and disinfect her wounds.

Then he comes back to her to give the first aid.

He knows how to take care of Buffy and he does it very well. He also kisses her on the lips.

- Buffy, are you feeling better ?

She doesn't answer.

He shakes her head a bit but she doesn't wake up.

- Oh shit… Buffy can you hear me ?

Still no answer.

He carries her once again and put his blanket on them to be protected by the sun. He comes out of the crypt with Buffy in his arms.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews !**

**----------**

**CHAPTER 6**

He takes her to the hospital.

- Don't worry love, it's gonna be ok. I'm taking you to the hospital.

Buffy still doesn't answer. A few minutes after they arrive to the ER.

- Hurry up I need help, he yells.

Two doctors come next to him.

- What happened ? one asks.

- Someone shot her, says Spike.

- How long ago ?

- Don't know. I found her half an hour ago more or less. I gave her the first aid I could give and then I came here.

- What's her name ?

- Buffy.

- Alright, says the other doctor, we'll take care of her now.

- Can I come with you ?

- No Sir, you stay here.

Spike takes Buffy's hand and whispers lovely words to her but the doctors can**'t** hear them.

- Everything will be ok love, you're gonna be ok.

They bring her to the surgery room.

As the doctors are looking at Spike with a weird look he prefers to leave and know that Buffy's in good hands. So he leaves.

'Gotta tell the gang about this' he thinks. 'Can't wait'.

…

During that time Willow who wanted to speak to Buffy decides to go see her at the magic box and is surprised not to see her there.

Then she looks at the ground.

- Oh my God, what happened here ?

At that time the door makes noise again. Xander comes in.

- Willow what are you doing here ?

- What aboutyou ?

- You first, Xander says.

- I had something I wanted to tell Buffy about. You know, girl talk.

- Yeah I imagine.

- And what are you doing here ? Willow asks.

- I was nearby and I decided to stop and say "hi".

Willow shows Xander the blood on the ground.

- Oh shit, he says, what's that ?

- Blood.

- You're kidding me ?

- Would I kid? she asks.

- But where's Buffy ?

- Good question !

Xander knows it's not a positive sign to see blood on the ground. Something must have happened.

- You're coming, she says, we're going to see if she's home. Maybe she forgot some stuff at home…

- Yeah maybe, but then why all that blood on the ground ?

- Don't know. Come on, let's go !

They go to Buffy's. Her friends have a key and Willow opens the door. Nobody's in the house.

- Weird, she says.

- Something happened, says Xander. First there's blood in the magic box and now Buffy's not home…

…

Spike arrives in front of Buffy's house desperate to find someone. He knows Xander's working and Dawn's at school but maybe Willow's in.

He nervously knocks on the door.

- Willow, did you hear that ? Xander asks.

- Yep. Let's see what it was.

She opens the door and sees Spike.

- What the hell are you doing here Spike ? Xander asks.

Spike ran and is out of breath.

- Let… let me in, he says.

- In your dreams ! Xander answers.

- Fine, then you won't know about Buffy, Spike says.

- Did you say Buffy ? asks Willow. You know what happened at the magic box and where Buffy is ?

- Invite me in first and then I'll tell you.

Willow looks at Xander and decides to let him in.

- Well come on Spike, you can come in.

He enters and sits in the sofa.

- So Spike ? We're waiting, Xander says.

- Yeah yeah let me catch my breath for a second ok !

- Hurry up or I'm gonna help you catching it in a way you won't appreciate !

Spike explains the situation to Buffy's friends.

- Oh my God, Willow said, we have to go to the hospital fast.

- Yeah, Xander says.

- Don't forget to let me know about her ! Spike says. I'll be staying here.

- Sure, Willow says.

Willow and Xander leave the house and go to the hospital. They have a talk on their way.

- Why did you tell him you'll let him know about Buffy ?

- Because he's the one who found her, took care of her, brought her to the hospital and he came to see us…

- You're right, Xander says.

Once they arrived at the hospital they wanted toknow how was Buffy doing.

Doctors look at them without saying a word.

- What ? Xander asks.

- What's up ? Willow asks. Is Buffy alright ? Can we see her ?

Doctors don't answer…

…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Willow and Xander were panicking. Dawn wasn't back from school yet.

- So ? Xander asked the doctors.

…

During that time Spike took a look inside the house. Deeper than usual. He went to Buffy's bedroom and opened her wardrobe.

« Hummm she must be sexy in that small piece of cloth !" he thinks taking a small low-neck blouse in his hands.

He keeps on digging into Buffy's stuff and finds her intimate diary in the table next to her bed. He takes it and opens it. He begins reading it without noticing he's violating Buffy's privacy. She began writing it at 15. Spike frowns as he's reading.

« He's cute, big, tenebrous, mysterious… he'd make all the girls fall in love with him… he's so hot and sexy, brawny and strong. I dream of being in his arms… We'll have a world just for us… He told me he's older than I am but I don't think so, maybe 3-4 years older than I am … »

- Who the hell… ! Spike says.

« _A few months later._ We kissed. He came in my room as he sometimes does… I had been waiting for that kiss for days, weeks. And now nothing's going well… He had a reaction after we shared a passionate kiss… »

- A reaction, well, some man come quicker than others, Spikes says smiling. Who the hell is she talking about ?

« He… his face changed when we kissed. He became a vampire, an ugly monster. He left by the window… I thought I'll never see him again, Angel … »

- Angel ! Spike yells to himself. I should have thought of him.

« _The year after_. Today for my 16th birthday I came to see him where he lives. We made love and that was marvelous. I couldn't have dreamt about a better present. But in the morning he was gone… Then he was unkind to me. He told me horrible things and he made me cry… »

- Poor love ! I would have never made you suffer that way… Well not intentionally.

« He became Angelus again. Then I killed him but he came back. Angel was back again and we were back together. Now I'm 17 and there's no one in this world I love more than this man, the love of my life, Angel. He's everything to me… ».

- But now he's not here anymore, but I am in love and I'll always be there for him !

« Today, after one year of absence this horrible vampire came back… ».

- So you call him the 'horrible vampire' now, that's a good thing Buffy.

« I hate him… Spike and his girlfriend Drusilla… »

- But love…

« He's the most disgusting vampire I've ever seen. I'm reluctant to see him with this insane Dru… »

- That's too much for me. I'd better read what's new and what she says about me nowadays !

Spike turns the pages until finding recent pages, hoping to see his name with nice comments.

The diary is ¾ full and Spike stops at the last written page.

« Today is a sad day, very sad. He left… He didn't even turn back… We were only separated by a few meters and we had a last look. I knew that was the last time I see him but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. Angel was leaving me alone with my tears. He's and will always be the only man I'll ever love, the man of my life, the only one … As my life only makes sense with Angel I don't have anything left to say now. That's why I won't write anything more in this diary ! ».

- Tell me I'm dreaming ! And me, I'm here, you forget me ?

Spike was upset. He put the diary where he took it and kept on inspecting the room. Then he realizes he's upstairs so he may not hear the phone ringing. He runs down the stairs and checks the answering machine to see if someone called.

- Thank God, there's none !

He tries the phone to be sure it works and there's a dial tone when he picked up. Everything's alright so he sits in front of the tv and waits.

…

At the hospital Willow feels that something happened to Buffy and not something positive cause the doctors won't tell them what how she's doing.

The doctor asks them to sit.

Willow and Xander panic and we can see that in their eyes. They keep their hands together.

- I want to see my best friend ! Willow says.

- Are you going to tell us what's going on with Buffy ? Xander asks.

The doctor looks at them right in their eyes.

- Buffy… Buffy is…

Willow presses Xander's hand strongly.

- Oh my God ! Willow says. Don't tell us she's…

...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

- No, the doctor says, I reassure you Buffy's not dead.

- Thanks God, Xander says.

- She had surgery and everything went fine. The problem is…

- What ? Xander nervously asks cause he can't wait anymore.

Another doctor comes next to them.

- We need you in surgery.

- Excuse-me, the other doctor says to Xander and Willow.

- But… Xander says.

The doctor runs to the surgery leaving Buffy's friends ignoring how she's doing.

- We'll never know what's going on with Buffy, Xander says complaining.

- Let's find her room !

- Willow, there're more than 200 rooms in this hospital !

- So what ?

Willow is angry. So angry we can see a big grey cloud above Sunnydale. At one moment she's so angry that there's a flash of lightning inside the hospital.

- What was that ? a nurse asks.

- I don't know, another answers. But that was scary.

Xander looks at Willow.

- Willow, calm down or bad things will happen…

- Yes I know, like the day I was so angry I exploded the toaster in Buffy's house.

- And the day you came to Anya and my house to you exploded Anya's wardrobe…

- That was funny, Willow says.

- Maybe for you but it wasn't for her.

- You're right, I'm sorry.

- I'm kidding Willow, that was funny for me too when I saw Anya's face in front of her exploded wardrobe. Well, just try to calm down, ok ? We know Buffy's not dead that's the most important news !.

- Yes I agree with you but didn't you find the doctor's attitude worrying ?

- Yes I guess you're right Willow.

…

Spike is still in Buffy's house and doesn't know how to make the time pass faster. He decides to go upstairs again. He takes another look at Buffy's clothes and takes some of her unwashed underwear in his hands. He sniffes them. He loves feeling Buffy's smell and he'd like to be with her right now.

« Love, I love you, come back soon ! » he thinks.

Suddenly he hears a noise downstairs and he delicately replaces Buffy's underwears where they were. A door shuts…

…

Willow and Xander are still worried about Buffy and angry not knowing what happened to her after she had surgery.

- Look the doctor's coming back, Willow said.

The doctor walked over to them once again.

- This time I'm pissed off, Xander says, tell us right now !

- How to say this? At first we saw she was dead and then something happened …

- But you told us she's alright ! Willow complains.

- Something like what ? Xander asks.

- Buffy… the doctor begins to say before being interrupted by something…

…


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

****

We saw a flash of lightening inside the hospital. The lightning  
struck and provokes a breakdown. Xander looks at Willow and whispers

- You did this ?  
  
- Not this time. Well I don't think so.  
  
- Willow if you're still angry please control yourself.  
  
- What is that ? the doctor asks.  
  
- Seems like a breakdown, Xander said.  
  
- But there's no thunder so where did the lightning come from ?  
Look outside, the sun is shining.  
  
- You've never seen something weird here in Sunnydale ? Xander asked  
the doctor.  
  
- Maybe.  
  
Willow give Xander the 'take care of him while I try something' look so she  
could try a spell. Just a bit of magic to have the electricity back again.  
  
- Look at all those panicked people in here, Xander said  
forcing the doctor to look somewhere else.  
  
Then Xander looked at Willow doing her spell.  
  
Luminus Mainentus  
  
Light is back again.  
  
- Here it is, the doctor said, we can keep on working now.  
  
- About Buffy ? Xander asked.  
  
- Your friend isn't dead like I said. The thing is that something  
strange happened while she had surgery.  
  
- How strange ? Willow asked.  
  
Spike softly shows his head on the hallway outside Buffy's bedroom trying to  
see what the noise was. He's relieved to see that it's just Dawn coming back  
from school. But he doesn't know how to tell her about Buffy. He hears her  
coming up the stairs and he comes out of Buffy's room cause he doesn't want  
her to find him here and think he's a perverse. He is of course ! She's  
now upstairs and he's in the middle of the hallway, half way between Buffy's  
room and the stairs.  
  
- Spike, what are you doing here ?  
  
- Hello Dawn, I'm glad to see you, too.  
  
- Who let you in ?  
  
- Xander and Willow.  
  
- And why's that ? You didn't come to hurt me?  
  
- No, don't be scared. Why do you think I'm here to hurt you ?  
  
- So why are you here ? Plus you're next to the bedrooms ?  
  
- It's Buffy, Spike said.  
  
- What about Buffy ? Something happened to her ?  
  
Spike looks at Dawn with sad eyes.  
  
- What ? Tell me Spike.  
  
- I came to the magic box and she was there, lying on the ground, in  
blood, her blood. Someone shot her.  
  
Dawn puts her hands on her mouth as to retain her screams and tears.  
  
- Oh my God, Buffy !  
  
- I took her to my crypt to cure her and I did the best I could.  
Then I took her to the hospital, she's still there . I came here to tell  
Xander and Willow about it and they're at the hospital right now. I'm  
waiting here for their call with news of Buffy.  
  
Dawn cries.  
  
- I wanna go to the hospital, now !  
  
- You'd better stay here, with me, till Xander and Willow call.  
  
Dawn cries even more and Spike hesitates a little while before taking her in  
his arms.  
  
- Cry you'll feel better after, he says.  
  
The doctor's still talking to Xander and Willow.  
  
- After the surgery her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.  
  
- Oh my God, Xander said.  
  
- While reviving it we saw sparks when we used the defibulator  
  
- But she's alright, right ? Willow asked.  
  
- It was like she was already dead but alive at the same time.  
Her heart beats are different from ordinary people, it's strange. Yes she  
's fine now and what I'm trying to tell you since the first time we met is  
that she's not in this hospital anymore.  
  
- You let her leave ? Xander asked.  
  
- No, in fact she wasn't in her room when I wanted to see her so she  
left without telling anybody.  
  
- Okay, Xander said, she must be home now.  
  
- I advise you to tell her to be careful and not do anything strenuous for a few days. She needs come back here if she feels any pain.  
  
- Sure doctor, thank you, Willow said.  
  
- Yes thank you, Xander said.  
  
- You're welcome.  
  
The doctor came back to the reception as Xander and Willow leave the  
hospital.  
  
- Willow, we forgot to ask the doctor something important concerning Buffy !  
  
- Yes I know. Let's go ask that doctor.  
  
... 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

They came back a few minutes later to ask the doctor.

- Doctor, was Buffy dead during those few seconds ? Willow and Xander asked together.

- Why do you ask ?

- Please it's very important to us, Willow said.

- Well, yes she was dead for 15 seconds.

- Okay, thank you. Goodbye, Xander said.

They left the hospital again.

…

Dawn stops crying and gets off of Spike's arms.

- Spike, what were you doing near Buffy's bedroom ?

- Me ?… nothing.

Dawn frowns because she knows that Spike is lying to her. She knows how crazy, curious and vicious he is. He loves digging into the others' things. Especially when it's Buffy's things.

- Tell me you didn't go and look at Buffy's clothes again ?

- No. Not at all, Spike said without thinking about it and he is bad lying.

- Oh Spike !

- What ?

- You're unbelievable !

- I told you I didn't do anything.

Dawn pushed the door to Buffy's room and saw the closet a bit opened.

- What's that ? Dawn asks showing him the opened door.

- That's a closet Dawn !

- I know that, but why is it open and…

- And what ? Buffy must have forgotten to shut it this morning, that can happen you know.

Dawn didn't continue the discussion since she knew it was a waste of time with Spike. He always found something to say even when you knew he was lying. That's his nature. He rarely admitted himself beat.

- Dawn, come in the living room with me. We'll wait there till Willow and Xander call to tell us about Buffy.

- That's typical !

- What ?

- You always change the subject when you're lying, she said smiling.

They went downstairs and sat on the sofa. Dawn's still worried.

- Dawn, I know Buffy's alright. And we'll have the call soon.

- Why is it taking so long?

- It's only been a little more than 1 hour. Dawn, it'll be ok.

They watched a bit of tv and looked at magazines while talking about all and nothing.

- So, does Buffy sometimes speak about me ? Spike asked.

- Spike !!!

- What ?

- Shut up !

- Well, … okay ! he answered admitting himself beat this time.

…

On their way back to Buffy's house, Willow and Xander talked.

- Willow you know what that means, right ?

- Oh yeah.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Willow looked at Xander. Both knew they were thinking the same thing.

- A new slayer will be the chosen one and will arrive soon to Sunnydale, Willow said.(Yeah you used said.)

- I just hope she won't, well act, like Faith, Xander said.

- Yes. Kendra, _rest in peace_, was okay but Faith wasn't.

- Listen Willow, we'll see. The most important thing at the moment is to find Buffy. She might want revenge if she knows who the men who shot her are.

- Buffy would never do that ! Willow said with a sure voice.

- You sure ? They almost killed her and I don't think Buffy appreciates that !

- Maybe you're right.

…

- Spike… Willow said.

- What ? He's here ?

- No but we totally forgot to call him to tell him about Buffy. Remember we told him we'll give a call.

- Oh he'll get over it, Xander replied.

- Don't be nasty with him, he's changed a lot you know.

- Hard to believe.

Willow took a quick look on her watch.

- If Dawn comes back from school and finds Spike in her house, imagine how she will react. Willow said.

- Yep you're right, as always, he whispered. Call him.

Willow took her phone and called the Summers' house. The number was in her mobile's memory so it's always easy to call there.

…

Spike and Dawn were looking at magazines. Dawn was reading articles about fashion, make-up… while Spike looked very interested in what he was reading. Dawn tried to take a look on his magazine cover but he was hiding it.

- Dawn what are you trying to do ?

- Trying to see what magazine you're reading.

- It's none of your business ! Spike answered.

- It is cause you seem very interested in what you're reading.

- You're such a curious girl !

- What about you digging into Buffy's stuff ?

- I'm not…

- Yes you are.

Suddenly Dawn took Spike's magazine.

- Hey… he complained.

Dawn looked at what he was reading and didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked. After all she knew him and how he was.

- Interesting, she said. Very interesting.

- I know. I told you I was reading something interesting.

- You'll never change Spike !

- What ? But why…

- You were reading girls' stuff, the things they love and don't love, how to seduce them… Plus the page on the right has an ad for bras so there are girls almost naked. You should be ashamed !

- I wasn't looking that !

- Of course you weren't ! Dawn said sure of herself.

- Listen bit…

The phone began ringing.

- Saved by the bell Spike, Dawn said giving him a funny look.

Dawn picked up the phone and recognized Willow's voice.

- How is Buffy doing ?

- Dawn are you there ? I can't hear you really well.

- Yes I'm there. But the line isn't really good. It's like you're in a tunnel or something.

- No we're not.

- Willow I can't hear you really well either. About Buffy ?

- … good but she … isn't … anymore…

- I don't understand what you're saying, Dawn said.

- Buffy… good… I'm coming.

- Hope you said Buffy's okay cause I didn't hear a lot. Hurry please.

- Yes. We'll be there soon.

They both ended the phone conversation.

- So ? Xander asked.

- As we thought Dawn is already home. The line wasn't that clear and we didn't really understand what the other said. It's like we were in a tunnel but we weren't.

- We're not in a tunnel. Well I hope she understood that Buffy's doing fine, well at least that's what we hope. Fucking phone !

- I know, Willow said.

Willow and Xander weren't in a tunnel and Willow's cellphone had a signal? So what was the problem ? That didn't seem normal but nowadays high tech isn't always good.

…

- So ? Spike asked.

- I didn't really understand what Willow said cause the line was bad like she was in a tunnel but she wasn't.

- Weird.

- Yeah I know. Anyway I think she told me Buffy's ok and Willow and Xander will arrive soon. I'm so relieved my sister's good.

- Me too, Spike said looking at a picture of Buffy on a table in front of the tv.

They heard a noise upstairs.

- Spike did you heard that ?

- Oh yeah I heard the noise.

- There's someone upstairs. Go check please, Dawn asked.

- Ok.

Dawn seemed a little panicked.

- Don't be scared I'm here, Spike said.

He went towards the stairs…

...


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

At that moment Willow and Xander opened the door. Spike whispered to them not to make a noise.

- Buffy ? Dawn asked in a whisper.

- She's not at the hospital anymore. She must have gone on patrol or on her way back and she'll be here soon, Willow said.

- Ssssh, Spike said whispering. Don't make any noise.

- What's happening ? Xander asked whispering.

- There's someone upstairs, do you hear that ? Dawn asked.

- Yeah, Xander and Willow answered.

- Spike was about to go upstairs to see who it is, Dawn said.

- We're coming with you Spike, Xander said. Dawn you stay here.

- I understood that before, she answered.

She sat on a sofa while the others went upstairs to find out what was going on and who was in the house. They stopped in front of Buffy's bedroom because the noise was coming from there.

…

During that time…

Buffy was walking down the streets of Sunnydale and couldn't believe what happened to her a few hours earlier. That was crazy.

« To shoot me, me, the slayer… that's impossible… why ? Who ? … ». Buffy was walking without looking at where she was going. She just wanted to think a little bit.

« I have a small idea of who did this to me and they're gonna regret it. Who do they think they are to shoot the slayer. Kicking their ass will be something really fun. They'll learn no one can touch the slayer… »

Buffy finally knew where she wanted to go. To find them and show them who's the leader and make them regret what they did.

« But if they're not responsible ? If I'm wrong ? There were three and Willow, well Dark Willow, killed one of them so there are only two now. This morning there were three. If I was wrong ? If all of this was a terrible mistake ? I can't act like Dark Willow did. I must calm down. But if they're responsible I have to make them regret it. I must hurt them the way they hurt me… »

Buffy arrived next to the small place, the small house, Warren, Andrew and Jonathan lived in. She was standing in front of the door trying to listening to see if there was someone inside. Someone opened the door…

…

Spike slightly opened Buffy's door and they all took a look inside. They were surprised to discover someone digging into Buffy's stuff. At first they only saw the back of the person. Dawn was reading a magazine to kill the time but wanted to see what was going on upstairs. She decided to disobey as she sometimes does and went upstairs.

- Dawn, what the hell are you doing here ? Spike asked.

- Got bored downstairs and wanted to see what's going on here.

Like in a funny movie, everyone was looking inside the room by a small opening. They were almost seeing nothing but the people's shadow digging into Buffy's personal thing.

- They must be crazy to rob people at this hour ! Xander said.

- Yeah, Willow answers. Unless…

- Unless what Willow ? Xander asked.

- Maybe the person who shot Buffy wants to steal stuff from her…

- What for ? So you're saying the person who shot Buffy knew her ?

- Don't know, Willow answered, that's just a thought.

- You have a stupid way of thinking ! Spike said rolling his eyes.

- You have something better to propose Spike ? Xander angrily asked.

- Yep. We catch the bloody git, see who he is and force him to speak !

- I like his idea, Dawn said smiling at Spike.

- Ok you won Spike, Xander said beat.

- I always win !

- Don't push it Spike, Willow added.

They opened the door completely to see who was inside Buffy's bedroom…

…


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

- Andrew ! Xander said aloud.

Andrew turned on him. Nobody would have thought about him in here, digging into Buffy's stuff. That was unbelievable.

- Hi guys, he said a bit embarrassed.

- But what the hell are you doing here ? Xander asked.

- Um, nothing… I was just searching for something I lost.

- In Buffy's room ?! Willow said looking at him.

- Yeah.

- You're such a bad liar ! Spike said.

Spike looked at Buffy's table next to her bed and saw the drawer slightly opened. « Well did I forget to shut it entirely ? he thought.

- What are you… but you have something in your hand, Xander noticed looking at Andrew's crossed arms.

Everybody looked at his arms and there was something he was trying to hide.

- Buffy's diary, Spike said though it wasn't really visible.

- How can you know that Spike ? Dawn asked.

- The drawer from her table is opened, he said.

- So what ? Xander said giving a glance at the table.

Andrew showed Buffy's diary to them and everyone was surprised to notice that Spike was right because they couldn't see what Andrew had in his hands.

- SPIKE !!! Xander yelled.

- What ?

- How did you know that ?

- Um, I guessed, he stupidly answered.

- Yeah I believe you ! Or maybe you took a big look with your infra-red eyes ? Xander said making fun of Spike.

- Why not !

- Admit you read her diary when you were alone in this house ?

- No. Not at all. I would never do that !

- Of course not ! Xander said.

- Spike, Dawn said, you were reading a magazine earlier about what women love and you were also looking at them in underwear so… !

- What ? You're not ashamed Spike ? Xander asked.

- Thanks Dawn ! Spike replied.

- You're welcome Spike. Also, you were in Buffy's room when I came back from school. Remember I saw you upstairs !

- You're really disgusting, Willow said sighing.

Spike wanted everybody to talk about something else. Andrew was still there in front of them with Buffy's diary in his hands. They entered the room and put the diary back in its place. Then they all went downstairs and attached Andrew at a chair.

- What are you doing to me ? Andrew asked.

- You'll be our hostage, Xander said.

- But why ?

- Because that way you will tell us everything about why you were here.

Spike meanly glanced at Andrew.

- Why did you do that to Buffy ?

- What ? Andrew asked.

- shoot her.

- Is she dead ? he asked.

- So you have something to do with this ? Xander asked.

- Warren made me do it ! He had the idea but I'm not the shooter. He shot her but he didn't want to. It was an accident. He didn't want to kill the slayer !

- Tell me she's not dead please, he said scared.

- No she didn't die, Willow replied.

- Thank gosh, Andrew said relieved.

- I can tell you how lucky you should be that she didn't die cause if she did, Willow said, I would…

Willow's eyes became black with anger as if she was going to be Dark Willow again.

Buffy's friends were all on their knees when they discovered the three people who were responsible for what happened to Buffy. At least they were sure of that, otherwise Andrew would have been digging into Buffy's stuff. Now they knew it for sure. Those guys were responsible for everything that happened today and Warren shot Buffy and almost killed her.

- Where's Buffy ? Dawn asked again.

- I told you she wasn't at the hospital anymore but we don't know where she is, Willow sadly answered.

- I know where she is. It's so obvious I wonder why I didn't think about it before, Xander said.

- Oh Yeah ? Dawn said. You know where my sister is ?

- Yeah, I'm almost certain I know where she's gone, Xander answered.

Everyone was looking at him waiting for his answer

…


End file.
